


Нью-йоркский эксгибиционизм

by WTFAdelaideProductions2018



Series: WTF Adelaide Productions 2018 | тексты R — NC-17 [4]
Category: Extreme Ghostbusters (Cartoon), Men in Black: The Series
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAdelaideProductions2018/pseuds/WTFAdelaideProductions2018





	Нью-йоркский эксгибиционизм

В холодном свете фонаря мелькнула невзрачная фигура в плотно запахнутом плаще. Попался. Третий класс. Дело обычное — протонные лучи за пару минут отправят этого эксгибициониста коптиться в ловушку.   
— Эй, приятель! — окликнул призрака Гарретт, метким броском запустив в него камень.  
Тот, издав неясный звук, похожий на бульканье воды в забившейся раковине, круто обернулся и понесся на охотников.  
— Ждем... — тихо скомандовал Роланд.  
В тот же миг плащ существа распахнулся, и, орошая асфальт густой бурой кровью и слизью, к охотникам потянулись внутренности предыдущих жертв. Сейчас призрак напоминал безумную анатомическую выставку. Начавшие гнить кишки, будто мясные лианы, потянулись к ногам, рукам и горлам ребят. Желудок, жадно чавкая и брызжа соком, едва не присосался к лицу Эдуардо, а тот, увернувшись, пальнул по ожившему органу.  
— Как только покажется его сердце — стреляйте! — крикнула Кайли.  
Десяток глазных яблок прокатились по трамплину из трахеи. И вот из-под фарша из мышц и сухожилий появилось оно — призрачное сердце — на деле будто огромная морщинистая мошонка, которая билась, хлюпая белесой жидкостью.  
— Три! — завопил Гарретт — тут же четыре луча пронзили цель.   
Корчившегося призрака почти поднесли к ловушке, готовой принять очередного пленника, когда красные лазеры на секунду ослепили охотников. Добыча сорвалась с крючка. Тут же, будто из ниоткуда, возникла группа людей в похоронных костюмах.   
— Ловкач, не прикасайся руками к консулу Ваерлии, если не хочешь отдать ему свою почку, — сказал один из них, судя по всему главный, своему напарнику.  
— Эй, это наш клиент! — возмущенно крикнул Гарретт, глядя на то, как их призрака бесцеремонно увозят, поместив в капсулу.  
— Мы из-за него вторую ночь не спали! — подключился Эдуардо.  
Наконец, «главный» обратил на охотников внимание и представился:  
— Полиция Нью-Йорка, шестой отдел. — И махнул перед лицами охотников какой-то корочкой. — Эксгибиционисты — люди неприятные, но неопасные.   
И не успел Эдуардо возразить, что не существует шестого отдела полиции, а Кайли объяснить, что это никакой не человек, а призрак третьего класса, как главный надел очки и достал из кармана ручку. Вспышка.

***

Жанин и Игон в ту ночь так и не добились от вернувшихся ребят, куда делся призрак.   
А на следующее утро в дверь постучали:  
— Фэ-Бэ-Эр, шестой отдел. Нам поступило сообщение о незаконной деятельности в этом здании. 


End file.
